The Feeling
by emotionless angel
Summary: Squall and Rinoa want eachother, but Squall feels somewhat awkward when he accomplishes his goal. It's my first songfic, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review!!!


Hey peoples, this is my first songfic. Hope you like it!!!!  
  
Song from Miss Saigon-The Last Night of the World  
  
~~In a place that won't let us feel  
In a life where nothing seems real  
I have found you  
I have found you~~  
  
Squall looked into Rinoa's eyes and saw the beauty in it that he never saw before. Nothing now could take away this amazing feeling that was in him now. He could not regret what has happened in the past year-after all, if it didn't happen, he wouldn't have met Rinoa. The night was cold, but the special feeling took Squall's mind off the chill. Rinoa's eyes were shining, like the stars, and here face was as pale and as white as the moon, but Squall didn't care. Squall loved Rinoa. Nothing now could change that. "Rinoa. . ." Squall whispered softly.  
  
~~In a world that's moving too fast  
In a world where nothing can last  
I will hold you  
I will hold you~~  
  
Rinoa gazed back into Squall's eyes. She felt like she was in a trance-a trance that made her feel so light that she could almost fly. She looked at the stars above her and turned her head back to look at Squall's. A smile appeared on her face as she stared at the one she loved--the one she knew that she would be with for the rest of her life.  
  
~~Our lives will change when tomorrow comes~~  
  
Squall opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but nothing came out.   
  
~~Tonight our hearts drum the distant drums~~  
  
Rinoa knew what Squall was trying to say. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned towards Squall's face to kiss him.   
  
~~And we have music alright  
Tearing the night~~  
  
Squall turned away.  
  
~~A song  
Played on a solo saxophone~~  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall straight in the eye, but Squall made no eye contact. Rinoa felt a tear roll down her face.  
  
~~A crazy sound  
A lonely sound  
A cry that tells us love  
Goes on and on~~  
  
Squall saw Rinoa look down and put his hand on her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb. Now he was confused. Why did he turn away? Why didn't he accept the kiss? Didn't he love her?  
  
~~Played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
To hold you tight  
And dance  
Like's it's the last night  
Of the world~~  
  
Rinoa let out a small grin while she once again looked into Squall's eyes, trying to accomplish what she failed at last time. The feeling slowly came back to her.  
  
~~On the other side of the earth  
There's a place where life still has worth  
I will take you~~  
  
Squall knew there was no turning back now. Now was the moment he had been sacrificing his life for. This was what he wanted. His life-long wish was about to come true.  
  
~~I'll go with you~~  
  
Rinoa leaned over to kiss Squall once again. Their lips met and pressed against each other. Rinoa felt bliss come to her.  
  
~~You won't believe all the things you'll see  
I know 'cause you'll see them all with me~~  
  
Squall felt the exact opposite of what Rinoa was feeling. He felt uncomfortable and awkward, and knew that this feeling wasn't what he wanted.  
  
~~If we're together that's when  
We'll hear it again~~  
  
Rinoa backed away after the moment was over. She felt as if the universe had bowed down to her. She smiled at Squall, but the smile faded when she saw a meaningless expression on Squall's face.  
  
~~A song  
Played on a solo saxophone~~  
  
Squall looked back at her feeling still awkward as before.  
  
~~A crazy sound  
A lonely sound   
A cry that tells us love  
Goes on and on~~  
  
Rinoa didn't know whether to cry or walk away. Her answer was never resolved. She turned away and looked at the moon shining above her.  
  
~~Played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
To hold you tight  
And dance  
Like it's the last night   
Of the world~~  
  
Squall felt a feeling of guilt grow through him. Rinoa was the one he loved. Why did now, of all time, did he reject her? Was it through his own will? He looked at Rinoa, whose back was face towards him. All the questions were flowing through him in a huge enigma.   
  
~~Dreams were all I ever knew~~  
  
Rinoa knew that Squall was watching her. She couldn't help but think about all the times they had together--all the plans they made. Was it all going to come to a waste now?  
  
~~Dreams you won't need when I'm through~~  
  
Squall knew he was hurting her. He knew he had hurt her several times before also. But this time it was serious. This time, he could lose her for good.  
  
~~Anywhere  
We may be  
I will sing with you  
Our song~~  
  
Rinoa could also feel a bit of guilt inside her. Still, she stood strong and ignored Squall's actions as best she could, but she couldn't hold it away because she was in love. With Squall. Only Squall.   
  
~~So stay with me  
And hold me tight  
And dance  
Like it's the last night  
Of the world~~  
  
Squall wanted to hold her so badly that it hurt inside, knowing that he might feel that same feeling of guilt. He had to make up his mind. Squall gently touched Rinoa's shoulder. Rinoa spun around and Squall pulled her towards his face in a gentle kiss. When the kiss ended, Squall said to Rinoa, "I love you."  
  
  
  
All I have to say about this one is please review ^_~ !!!!!  



End file.
